


soup squids

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Care of Magical Creatures, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: For Newt and Tina’s first date in London, he takes her to his favorite restaurant.  Of course, as he’s watching the tiny squid swim around in his soup, he thinks that maybe...just maybe, he should have chosen something more conventional.Tina soon squelches that fear, however.





	soup squids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [kjs_s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Thanks for doing all of those things for us dear. I hope we are not asking so much for you and that you will be able to rest. I hope you are healthy
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

Newt cleared his throat again, bringing the spoonful of soup up to his lips and barely tasting it, he was so nervous.

Tina was taking in the restaurant, one of his favorites in Wizarding London, but he could tell by the look on her face it wasn’t a place normal people went.

“I apologise about the restaurant…” he said slowly, allowing his spoon to rest on the side of the bowl.  The tiny soup squid swam around the soup, reaching for the spoon and dragging it down with him into the inky depths of the first course. “I obviously enjoy it, but I rarely bring anyone here with me…”

“It’s lovely… I just assumed you’d be a vegetarian,” Tina said, eyeing her own soup squid as a tiny tentacle groped the edge of the bowl for her spoon, which was safely on her napkin.

“I am,” he assured her. “You don’t eat the squids in the squid Ink Soup, it’s just better when the ink is fresh and compassionately collected. This particular eatery is the only one in London who realizes that…” He reached across the table, his fingers poised over her spoon, “I’m sorry, may I?”

Tina gestured towards the bowl and nodded. “Please.”

He handed the spoon to the probing tentacle in her bowl. “They really enjoy stirring. It gives them something to do before the waiter puts them back in the lake.”

“I had heard of giant squids, obviously… but never of miniature ones…”

He smiled and peered down into her bowl. “I asked after Harold especially for you… he’s a curmudgeon, but his ink tastes the best…”

Tina chuckled and reached for her spoon, raising a spoonful of the soup to her lips. “Thank you, Harold. Delicious.”

A warmth rose in Newt’s chest, one that could have brought tears to his eyes if he wasn’t expecting it. But he was. It was a feeling that made itself known whenever Tina was nearby.

The waiter came by soon after to remove their bowls, and the curiosity in his dinner companion’s eyes was apparent.

“Where do they go after?” she asked, gesturing to where the bowl had previously been.

“There’s a lake beneath the restaurant. Shrunk down, of course. They all live down there.  Fed only the finest sea slugs and mollusks to give the ink that zing you undoubtedly tasted.”

He could have spoken about the tiny squid for hours upon hours, but their palate cleanser had arrived. Tangerine and mint sorbet with tiny flossing fibers to clean all the ink from their teeth before the next course arrived.

“Oh…” Tina exclaimed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. “I didn’t know it moved…”

Newt took a spoonful himself to keep from grinning too much just now.  It was all he needed was to show off his squid-ink blackened teeth to his dinner date.

It was tart and fresh, and the flossing fibers made quick work of his teeth.  He smiled afterward, showing off his freshly cleaned smile. “Tooth and palate cleanser,” he explained.

“Ah,” Tina grinned widely as well. “How do they look?”

“Clean and white and--” he cleared his throat again. “Perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she said with a shrug, balancing the tiny spoon in the now empty dish.

Newt gazed across the table at her, watching as she nervously shifted her weight in her chair. “Of course I think so. I think every… everything about you is perfect, so…” He sniffed and wiped his hands on his trousers.

Tina reached across the table, her fingers extending towards the place where his would be if he had them on the table. He had to stare for a moment at her perfectly manicured nails. The pale beauty of her fingers.  “I was reaching for your hand,” she said softly.

“Oh, of course…” He gave his hand and thrilled a little as their fingers touched. Hers wound around his and squeezed.

“You are a lovely man, Mr. Scamander.”

“Newt,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, tilting her head slightly to hear him better.

“Newt, call me Newt,” he repeated.

“Of course… Newt. I’m merely… I think of you as Newt, I was just so used to remembering to call you ‘Mr. Scamander’.”

What he did next was unexpected. It actually surprised him, his boldness. It also surprised the waiter, who was arriving with their second course, as evidenced by the snapping sound.

But one second he was seated on his own side of the table, and the next, he was leaning across it, knocking over his water glass and kissing Tina soundly on the lips.

“My apologies,” he said softly, seating himself once more and pulling out his wand to right the water glass.

“Don’t apologise, just… move your chair a little closer,” she said, moving hers over as well. “There’s more than enough room on my side of the table…”

Her smile was intoxicating. And it was so easy to move his chair over.  To kiss her again once he arrived at his destination. To turn slowly to the server waiting with their second course.

“I think we might be leaving a bit sooner than we anticipated…”

The man holding the second course agreed. “It might be better, I don’t like to keep it waiting this long, usually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you liked it!


End file.
